Applications may have graphical interfaces that include multiple different viewing areas, or panes, that can display various types of content simultaneously. Some applications allow users to manually resize the panes to be larger or smaller, for example, by dragging a pane boundary with a cursor. It may be cumbersome, however, for the user to manually resize panes.